


Operation Tangerine

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Sqaud
Genre: Assassination, RG does a snipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: A little gift for everyone terrified by the "president's" election.





	Operation Tangerine

“Take the fucking shot, kid.” J’s voice echoed through the headset, his bird perched on the top of a high building, her victim in her scope.

She sighed, aiming the rifle at the man’s head. “I will, J. It’s not that easy.” A growl could be heard from the other side of the connection. RG had been perched in one spot, unmoving for 7 hours. She should be cold and tired but the adrenaline of having this man’s blood on her hands kept her going.

“Do it, RG! FUCKING DO IT!” J yelled at her as the man started entering his limo, his guards starting to lose their edge.

“Almost,” RG said in a hushed tone as she aimed the rifle towards the man’s head, “almost.”

A shot rang out, a brain splatter of a political candidate against the interior of a limo, the assassin escaping into a getaway car waiting at the bottom of the building she repelled down from.

“Operation Tangerine executed perfectly. Cross that off the kill list, J,” RG laughed into the headset before pulling it off and thinking about how she’s gonna tell Caela she executed one of the most important people in the United States at this current moment.


End file.
